Café Irlandês
by Naru-L
Summary: Você vai me culpar por isso... Puxa, estamos em uma cafeteria... Eu só me afastei por quinze minutos para atender meu celular. Cafeteria. Eles vendem todos os tipos de café aqui, Ayumu!E você escolhe justo isso? - Cont de Karaokê e Ressaca.


_**N.A. – Para quem não conhece, Café Irlandês é uma mistura de café quente, açúcar, whisky e creme de leite batido.**_

_**Censura M apenas por insinuações, nada mais. So sorry, pervas de plantão ;)**_

_**Para Gao Gao... Apesar de ser só um 'quase-lemon'. XP**_

_**A quem mais ler, espero que gostem.**_

_Como sempre, perdoem qualquer erro que tenha escapado da minha revisão à jato._

* * *

**Informações:** _**Continuação de outros oneshots já publicados. Apesar de não ser necessário ler todos para entender a história, mas se alguém se interessar a ordem certa seria essa: Someday, Karaokê, Ressaca e Café Irlandês.**_

* * *

**Café Irlandês**

'_Tudo bem. Tudo bem... Respire fundo, Hiyono... Vai ficar tudo bem.'_

Respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar. Chego a pensar por uns minutos que realmente vai dar tudo certo. Sou mais do que capaz de impedi-lo de fazer qualquer bobagem por alguns minutos antes de arrastá-lo para fora e empurrá-lo para dentro de um táxi. Eu sei onde ele guarda a chave reserva.

- Você não parece bem...

Eu teria ignorado a voz de Ayumu, mesmo soando tão próxima do meu rosto, e continuado a repetir para mim mesma que tudo daria certo no final... Eu teria mesmo conseguido realizar essa simples tarefa se o peso do braço dele sobre meus ombros não fosse um lembrete de que _nada está bem_.

- Só estou cansada... – Consigo sorrir, tentando parecer tranqüila e inocente. – Aposto que você também!

- Nah... Estou ótimo.

Fecho os olhos, resistindo a tentação de bater a testa na mesa para, quem sabe, ter uma concussão, e me livrar da responsabilidade do que quer que venha a acontecer. Um gemido escapa dos meus lábios quando o braço de Ayumu me força a permanecer na mesma posição sentada, acabando com meu plano de fuga idiota.

- Está sentindo alguma dor?

- Não. – Suspiro, voltando minha atenção ao rosto dele, próximo demais do meu. Coisa que está chamando a atenção dos colegas do escritório que estão em nossa mesa. - Você está bêbado...

- Nah...

- O simples fato de você estar falando 'Nah' no lugar de 'Não é um grande sinal, Ayumu...

Vejo-o se afastar um pouco, e permanecer em silencio enquanto parece considerar a situação.

- Impossível... – Ele diz depois de alguns minutos. – Eu só tomei café.

- _Café irlandês_. – Corrijo. Ele parece confuso e eu me forço a explicar o óbvio. – Tem whisky na receita, não percebeu que o gosto era diferente?

- Hum... – Ele se mantém na mesma posição, um pouco afastado de mim, o braço ainda sobre meus ombros, enquanto novamente parece considerar a opção. – Diferente, mas... – Ayumu dá de ombros e sorri. – Como vou saber? Eu nunca tomei whisky antes.

Baixo a cabeça, tentando não chorar de frustração com a situação. Seria tão fácil não pensar, apenas me forçar a aproveitar o momento quando ele sorri dessa forma relaxada e parece não se preocupar com o fato de estar me abraçando. _Em público_, devo acrescentar..

- Não se preocupe, Hiyono.

- Não me preocupar? – Pergunto, permitindo um pouco de pânico transparecer em minha voz. – Tenho certeza de que você vai tentar arrancar minha cabeça amanhã!

- Nah... Vejo o lado bom. – Ele diz, aproximando o rosto do meu novamente e baixando o tom de voz. – Pelo menos não estamos em um Karaokê e eu não estou tirando minhas roupas.

Pisco, pensando que se ele está lúcido o suficiente para fazer tal comparação, talvez, e apenas talvez, realmente não haja problema nenhum amanhã. Nenhuma conseqüência desagradável como olhares mortais ou ameaças de torcer meu pescoço. Se ao menos ele não continuasse falando 'Nah', eu poderia mesmo relaxar e apenas aproveitar a situação.

- Isso não é bom. – Falo alto, sem prestar muita atenção.

- Pervertida.

Pulo no assento, afastando o rosto do dele.

- Quê? – Ele ri, mas minha confusão é grande demais para que esse simples detalhe me irrite. – Por quê?

- Preferia que eu estivesse tirando a roupa?

- Eu... – Sinto minhas bochechas queimarem. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

- Por que está tão preocupada?

- Você vai me culpar por isso amanhã... – Aponto para o braço dele ainda pousado sobre meus ombros. – Eu sei que vai... Você sempre me culpa por tudo que dá errado. Mesmo quando não tenho culpa. – Suspiro desanimada. – Puxa, estamos em uma cafeteria... Eu só me afastei por quinze minutos para atender meu celular. – Estou quase chorando agora, ignorando totalmente os olhares estranhos que estou atraindo. Anos de prática, ignorando pessoas que sempre se surpreendem com minhas reações extravagantes serviram para algo. – Como eu podia saber que você ia pedir justamente algo que tinha bebida? – Respiro, porque estou perdendo o fôlego antes de continuar. – Cafeteria. Eles vendem todos os tipos de café aqui, Ayumu! E você escolhe justamente algo que não pode beber! E eu sei que você vai me culpar por isso... Mesmo sendo maior de idade a alguns anos. Eu sei que vai, eu sei!

- Meia hora. – Ele interrompe meu monologo com algo que, em um primeiro momento, considero totalmente aleatório.

- Hum?

- Você demorou meia hora para voltar. – Ele repete, a costumeira expressão de _'Vou falar lentamente para que essa sua mente danificada consiga entender.'_. – O que queria que eu fizesse para me manter ocupado e não ser obrigado a falar com todas essas pessoas que não gosto? Não tenho a mínima vontade de saber quem está traindo quem com quem, ou mostrar interesse nas tentativas patéticas dessas duas.

Arregalo os olhos quando ele termina de falar, alto demais para que as outras pessoas não tenham ouvido, principalmente quando ele termina o pequeno discurso apontando para as duas estagiárias que nunca perdem uma chance de passar uma cantada nele. E eu aqui pensando que bebida deixava ele mais agradável...

- Ayumu!

- Olhei para o menu e pedi a primeira coisa que vi... – Ele pausa por alguns segundos antes de completar. – Talvez eu devesse ter olhado a descrição antes de fazer o pedido...

- Sim... Deveria.

As duas estagiárias, que adoram ficar olhando para ele, estão me lançando olhares mortais. Como se eu tivesse culpa por Ayumu ter dito que não gosta delas. Particularmente eu também não gosto, mas por razões totalmente diferentes.

'_Puxa, minha sorte está cada vez maior.'_

- Certo, então a culpa é totalmente minha. – Ele continua sorrindo, ignorando totalmente a reação das pessoas à mesa. Leia-se: silencio inconfortável. – Você pode me lembrar disso amanhã.

- Você não vai acreditar em mim. É sempre assim... – Desvio os olhos das pessoas sentadas conosco, principalmente das duas estagiárias. – Algo de errado acontece e você me culpa.

Ayumu ri novamente e finalmente tira o braço dos meus ombros. - Infelizmente isso não faz me sentir melhor. – As duas garotas ao menos param de me lançar olhares zangados.

- Certo, vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Ele pega um guardanapo e procura por algo no bolso da camisa.

- O que você quer?

- Caneta... – Ayumu baixa a cabeça e olha dentro do bolso. – Empreste a sua.

- Para...? – Estendo a caneta, tentando não me preocupar muito com a resposta.

- Vou fazer um bilhete para mim mesmo! – Ele começa a escrever no guardanapo enquanto eu baixo a cabeça com força e acabo acertando a mesa. – Você está bem?

-... – Levanto a cabeça lentamente, esfregando a testa. – Ótima... – Respondo sarcástica.

- Por que fez isso? – Ayumu parece preocupado enquanto solta a caneta sobre a mesa e segura meu rosto, parecendo analisar a marca rosada que deve estar se formando em minha testa.

- Não foi proposital, sabe... – Estou tendo dificuldade para pensar em frases coerentes com o rosto dele tão próximo que posso sentir sua respiração em minhas bochechas, acompanhado do toque dos dedos longos, afastando minha franja para que ele possa analisar os danos que causei a mim mesma.

- Se você me dissesse que foi de propósito eu realmente ficaria preocupado que você tivesse enlouquecido. – Ele sorri, parecendo satisfeito com o exame e arruma minha franja novamente para cobrir o provável galo se formando em minha testa. – Não causou nenhum dano permanente. - Chego a abrir a boca para dar uma resposta malcriada, mas as palavras se perdem quando ele ergue a cabeça e beija minha testa.

'_Certo, agora eu posso morrer feliz.' _

Um sorriso idiota parece no meu rosto e, pela primeira vez desde que percebi _o que_ Ayumu estava bebendo, me sinto relaxada e feliz. Eu sempre tive essa irracional 'queda' por ele, e apesar de todas as coisas que fiz apenas para ficar a seu lado, Ayumu nunca demonstrou retribuir o sentimento. A não ser daquela vez no karaokê que ele nem ao menos se lembra.

Eu sei – por experiência anterior – que Ayumu fica mais agradável quando bebe, mas como ele deixou bem claro o que pensa das pessoas do escritório, mesmo alterado, não imaginei que fosse ser diferente comigo.

'_A menos que... Não. Não pode ser.'_

Olho para o rosto dele, ainda tão próximo do meu, as bochechas levemente coradas, sinto a mão direita ainda segurando meu rosto e a outra tocando meu pescoço.

'_Ele gosta de mim? De verdade?'_ O sorriso idiota aumenta em meus lábios, mas tento com todas as forças arrumar uma explicação mais plausível.

'_Talvez eu tenha batido a cabeça com mais força do que imaginei... Talvez tenha desmaiado. Isso! É uma ilusão!'_ Rio sozinha com meu próprio brilhantismo. _'É claro que ele não gosta de mim. Essa é só mais uma fantasia idiota que estou tendo, causada por uma provável concussão!'_

- Eu fiz algo engraçado? – Ayumu pergunta, se afastando um pouco e tenho que me esforçar para não puxá-lo de volta.

- Não, eu só—

- Por que vocês dois não vão embora de uma vez? - A voz da estagiária loira finalmente me faz lembrar que não estamos sozinhos. Sinto meu rosto corar novamente enquanto tentado me soltar das mãos de Ayumu.

- Sim. – A outra estagiária completa. – Arrumem um quarto, por favor! – Ela faz uma careta. – Não podem ficar se agarrando em público. Que horror!

Franzo o cenho, pronta para responder, quando Ayumu me solta, pega algumas notas da carteira e joga sobre a mesa. Pisco, ligeiramente sobressaltada, imaginando se ele vai seguir a sugestão das duas invejosas. Tenho que admitir que não me parece uma idéia tão ruim agora...

- Não percebi que estávamos deixando vocês duas constrangidas. – Ele agarra meu pulso, e eu levanto para acompanhá-lo, segurando minha bolsa. – Principalmente quando vocês não parecem constrangidas quando tocam meu traseiro'sem querer' sempre que têm oportunidade.

Eu tento não rir enquanto sou puxada para a porta da cafeteria, principalmente ao ouvir as outras pessoas que estavam compartilhando nossa mesa concordarem, ou o rubor que cobriu as faces das duas.

A porta se fecha atrás de nós e eu finalmente rio, sentindo o ar frio da noite tocar meu rosto. Ayumu sorri, olhando para mim.

- Talvez eu não devesse ter dito a última parte.

- Que nada, foi o máximo! – Falo e continuo rindo. – Você viu a expressão das duas?

- Para falar a verdade... – Ayumu responde, ainda sorrindo. – Eu não estava prestando muita atenção nelas.

Engasgo e paro de rir quase instantaneamente.

- Desculpe?

- Não precisa se desculpar por não entender. – Ele continua sorrindo. – Você sempre foi meio lenta.

- Ei!

É a vez de Ayumu rir enquanto eu acerto seu braço com a minha bolsa algumas vezes. Suspiro quando ele continua rindo e me afasto alguns passos, procurando por um táxi. Percebo que ele ainda está me seguindo, mas o ignoro. Ele sabe o quanto me irrita quando fala isso. Imagino que essa seja uma prova de que não está tão bêbado quanto imaginei, e pode perfeitamente se virar sozinho.

- Hiyono... – Ele faz uma pausa, e eu esperançosa, e tolamente, imagino que ele vá se desculpar. – Posso dormir na sua casa?

Tropeço nos meus próprios pés e Ayumu segura meu braço, impedindo que eu caia de cara no chão. Acho que meus ouvidos estão me enganando.

- Você está bem?

- Pode repetir a pergunta?

- Você está bem, Hiyono? – Ayumu repete a pergunta e eu quase volto a golpeá-lo com a bolsa por pura frustração.

- Não essa, seu bêbado idiota!

- Ah... – Ele sorri. – Posso dormir na sua casa?

- Eu acho que desmaiei mesmo e estou sonhando. – Falo alto, sem perceber. Minha dúvida anterior voltando. Isso só pode ser uma alucinação. Eu realmente bati a cabeça na mesa com muito mais força do que imaginei.

- Você não bateu a cabeça, eu te segurei antes que caísse.

E então eu percebo que ele não está mais apenas segurando meu braço, mas me abraçando. Certo o que está acontecendo? Será que whisky tem algum efeito afrodisíaco nele? Por que diabo Ayumu esta me agarrando no meio da rua e fazendo propostas indecentes?

- Pode... – Faço uma pausa, tentando soar impessoal. Embora meu coração continue batendo acelerado. – Pode me soltar agora, Ayumu.

Ele não faz nenhum protesto, apenas me solta lentamente, dando um passo para trás. Quase como se esperasse que eu de alguma forma fosse tropeçar novamente e cair. Mesmo estando parada.

Devo dizer que ele imaginar que eu sou TÃO idiota não é muito lisonjeiro.

- Obrigada. – Falo com toda a calma e dignidade que consigo enquanto arrumo meu casaco. – Pode me explicar agora o que quer dizer com 'posso dormir na sua casa'?

- Esqueci minha chave no escritório.

- Você tem uma reserva embaixo do tapete de entrada.

- Não, não tenho.

- Claro que tem!

- Não tenho.

- Tem sim, eu sei que tem!

- Não, Hiyono, eu não tenho. – Ele continua sorrindo, parecendo se divertir com essa pequena discussão idiota. – Você ficou com ela da ultima vez. Lembra quando fiquei doente e você achou que seria uma boa idéia me torturar com aquele veneno que você chamou de 'canja caseira'?

- Eu não... – Respiro fundo, tentando ignorar a ofensa as minhas habilidades na cozinha. - Eu devolvi.

- Não, você _disse_ que ia devolver. – Ele enfatiza a palavra. – Provavelmente perdeu.

'_Droga. Droga. Droga!'_

Eu lembro realmente de ter jogado na bolsa, pensando em devolver... Assim como lembro de ter visto aquela chave solta no fundo da bolsa semanas depois e jogado fora sem fazer nenhuma idéia a quem pertencia.

- Não pensou que eu estava sugerindo que nós—

- Claro que não! – Viro de costas para que ele não perceba o rubor cobrindo meu rosto novamente. - Imagino que já que a culpa é parcialmente minha... – Começo a andar novamente, em direção a uma parte mais movimentada para pegar um táxi. - Você pode dormir no sofá.

- Muito bondoso da sua parte. – Ayumu responde, ainda parecendo se divertir com a situação.

Respiro fundo, mordendo a língua para manter a boca fechada e não lhe dar mais munição. Não consigo apagar a sensação de que tem algo muito errado nessa situação. Eu sei que ele deveria estar bêbado, contei as xícaras de Café Irlandês à sua frente assim que percebi o que ele estava tomando em minha ausência. Quatro xícaras, incluindo aquela que estava pela metade e que eu acabei provando sem querer. Lembrando do detalhe de que ele é realmente fraco para bebidas, e que cada uma tem pelo menos um cálice de whisky, ele deveria estar bêbado. Algumas coisas em seu comportamento provam que provavelmente está, mas... Puxa, o raciocínio dele está muito rápido. E ele está agindo totalmente diferente daquela vez no karaokê.

- Vai ficar parada aí muito tempo? - Pisco, confusa por alguns instantes, antes de perceber que ele tinha parado um táxi e estava segurando a porta aberta para mim. – Não se você reparou, mas está esfriando.

'_Certo, eu não deveria estar 'viajando' nos meus pensamentos agora.'_

Mostro a língua para ele antes de entrar no táxi, deslizando no banco para lhe dar espaço para que sente ao meu lado. Abro a boca para dar meu endereço para o taxista, mas Ayumu é mais rápido para dizer onde ele deve nos levar.

Suspiro, me ajeitando no banco e aperto a bolsa contra o estomago. Tem algo muito errado aqui. Eu sei. Ayumu definitivamente não parece bêbado. Eu praticamente tive que empurrá-lo para dentro do táxi da outra vez. Não importa quantas vezes ele diga que sou lenta, ou me chame de burra. Eu sei quando estou sendo enganada.

- Você não está realmente bêbado, está?

Ayumu vira o rosto em minha direção, sorrindo daquela maneira tola que parece tão errada. Ele nem costuma sorrir, quanto mais desse jeito levemente abobalhado. Ok, agora estou sendo má. Ele nunca parece abobalhado. Mesmo quando está bêbado.

'_Droga! Isso faz ser tão difícil ficar brava com ele ou continuar pensando.'_

- Naaah... – Ele fala, prolongando a vogal. – Eu já disse que não estou bêbado.

- Por que continua falando como um idiota? – Ignoro o som do riso vindo do motorista, tentando me manter irritada. 'Irritação é bom', digo a mim mesma. 'Faz com que eu não preste tanta atenção ao ritmo acelerado do meu coração. – Pare de falar 'Nah'! Está me deixando confusa!

- Hum... – Ayumu faz uma pausa, longa demais para me tranqüilizar, e qualquer traço de riso desaparece de seu rosto. Ele pisca aqueles incríveis olhos castanhos para mim, e encontro alguma dificuldade em controlar a vontade de pular sobre ele. Até que sua voz soa novamente, sem nenhum traço da lentidão provocada pela bebida. – Não, eu não estou bêbado, Hiyono.

Pulo no banco, encostando-me a porta. Sinto como se meu coração tivesse parado de bater por um momento, com o susto que essas poucas palavras me causaram. Coloco a mão sobre o peito e sinto meu coração batendo no mesmo ritmo acelerado de antes.

'_Ótimo, Hiyono. Agora está mesmo agindo como alguém totalmente imbecil.'_ Respiro fundo, fechando os olhos apenas para não ter que continuar olhando para ele. _'Se ele pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos... Claro que seu coração ainda está batendo, sua idiota. Ainda está viva.'_

- Você está bem? – A voz dele soa ligeiramente pastosa novamente e eu suspiro, quase aliviada.

- Sim, claro. Por que não estaria? – Falo rápido demais, como sempre faço quando estou nervosa. – Pare de me assustar.

- Estou assustando você? – A voz dele soa arrastada e confusa e eu me forço a abrir os olhos novamente. A expressão no rosto dele parece quase infantil, culpada, e isso tem o poder de me tranqüilizar. – Como posso estar assustando você?

- Algo não parece certo.

- O quê?

Finalmente consigo sorrir o que só faz com que a confusão nos olhos castanhos aumente.

- Você não parece totalmente bêbado.

- Eu já falei que não estou bêbedo... – Ele franze o cenho ao perceber que a palavra soou errado. – Babedo. – Corrige, e eu tenho que morder os lábios para não rir da ruga de irritação surgindo entre suas sobrancelhas por encontrar dificuldade em pronunciar uma palavra. – Bêbado!

- Só um pouquinho?

Ayumu continua franzindo o cenho para mim, a ruga de irritação cada vez mais aparente enquanto parece pensar no que deve falar para me convencer do contrário. Depois de alguns minutos ele finalmente desvia o olhar do meu e suspira.

- Ok, - Ele finalmente admite, parecendo muito irritado consigo mesmo. - _só um pouquinho_.

- Certo.

- Não o suficiente para cantar para você ou começar a tirar a roupa em público.

Prendo a respiração, meu rosto se aquece novamente, quando encontro o olhar do taxista no retrovisor.

- Você pode, por favor, parar de usar isso como exemplo para me convencer?

Ayumu sorri novamente, parecendo uma criança despreocupada e travessa. Aparentemente, me irritar ainda o deixa de bom humor.

- Não posso evitar quando é tão fácil...

O táxi pára, livrando-o da minha pergunta enquanto paga ao taxista pela corrida. Saio do táxi, sem esperar por ele e caminho para dentro do prédio, pisando duro. Estou cansada, irritada e confusa.

- Hiyono, espere. – Ouço o som dos passos dele me seguindo e aumento a velocidade quase correndo até a escada. Subo os degraus o mais rápido que consigo, ouvindo-o me chamar enquanto me segue. – Você não pode estar brava só porque eu...

O som de algo caindo, seguido pela voz dele proferindo um palavrão, é o que me faz parar. Giro no degrau para encontrá-lo sentado em uma posição estranha.

- Você... Caiu? – Estou me esforçando para não rir, principalmente quando ele levanta a cabeça e me lança um olhar ultrajado.

- Claro que não. – Ele diz, tentando parece sincero, e falhando miseravelmente. – Decidi descansar um pouco já que você não pára de correr.

Ajeito a alça da bolsa em meu ombro, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos para esconder o sorriso, enquanto desço os degraus que nos separam. Respiro fundo, engolindo o riso, antes de perguntar:

- Você se machucou?

- Eu já disse que não caí. – A voz dele soa irritada novamente. – Por que me machucaria sentando? – Aperto os lábios com força para não rir enquanto sento no degrau a seu lado. – E eu sei que você está rindo.

- Desculpe. – Consigo dizer antes de esconder o rosto nas mãos e rir. Ouço-o suspirar ao meu lado e levanto a cabeça, vendo-o encostar-se à parede. – Tem certeza que não se machucou?

- Nah... Quer dizer... Não, estou bem. – Ele sorri, esfregando o joelho que provavelmente bateu quando caiu. - Acho que isso não ajuda a provar que não estou bêbedo... Droga! Bêbado!

- É, não ajuda. – Ainda estou rindo, bem mais relaxada do que antes. Por um momento chego a pensar que ele forjou essa queda só para me distrair. – Consegue terminar de subir? Só mais quatro andares.

- Claro. – Ele segura no corrimão e levanta. – Não entendo por que você não esperou o elevador.

- Eu estava zangada. – Digo, subindo a seu lado, percebo que ele está segurando com mais força do que deveria no corrimão. – Podemos pegar o elevador no próximo andar.

- Não está mais zangada?

- Por enquanto não. – Estendo a mão e seguro o braço dele para ajudá-lo a terminar de subir. Para minha surpresa, Ayumu não tenta se afastar. – É só você conter esse desejo irracional de me irritar que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não consigo evitar... – Ele diz. – Você fica tão engraçadinha quando está irritada.

Ergo a cabeça para fitá-lo e vejo-o corar. Pisco, imaginando que só posso estar alucinando. Ayumu não cora. Nunca. Ele nunca diz nada que se envergonhe.

- Você está corando?

- Claro que não. – Ele se livra da minha mão em seu braço e apressa o passo para subir na minha frente, mas ele parece realmente ter machucado a perna e não leva mais que meia dúzia de degraus para que eu o alcance novamente. Passo por ele e corro até o elevador, apertando o botão. Ayumu pára ao meu lado quase ao mesmo tempo que as portas se abrem.

Subimos em silencio o poucos andares, e ele parece desconfortável enquanto caço as chaves dentro da bolsa. Quase posso sentir o desejo dele de arrancar o molho de chaves da minha m ao quando encontro dificuldade de encontrar a chave certa. Ele resiste, e espera pacientemente que eu abra a porta e entre antes de me seguir.

- Sente no sofá, quero ver seu joelho.

- Eu já disse que estou bem. – Ele protesta, mas mesmo assim obedece. – Isso é culpa sua, você sabe. – Ayumu diz, assim que ajoelho a sua frente e subo a perna da calça para encontrar as marcas que provavelmente estarão roxas amanhã em sua canela.

- É sempre minha culpa. – Dou de ombros.

- Não se sente bem estúpida por não ter me deixado escrever aquele bilhete?

Pisco, erguendo a cabeça, sem me lembrar do que ele pode estar falando.

- Que bilhete?

- Aquele que eu estava escrevendo para mim mesmo. – Ele responde sério. – Admitindo toda a culpa por tudo que acontecesse esta noite.

- Você não estava falando sério.

- Claro que estava.

- O que pretendia escrever? '_Querido, eu... Não culpe a desmiolada da Hiyono pelas bobagens que você fez essa noite.'_?

- Algo do tipo.

-... – Começo a rir, e as palavras a seguir soam totalmente distorcidas até mesmo para mim. – Até a parte do 'Querido eu'?

- Talvez.

'_Deuses, ele está realmente bêbado para cogitar essa hipótese imbecil.'_ Sento no chão, ainda rindo, e Ayumu se vê obrigado a continuar falando.

- Eu escreveria agora se você não estivesse rindo de mim. – A voz dele soa tanto como uma criança emburrada que eu rio ainda mais. – Talvez deva escrever um culpando-a!

- Não precisa de um bilhete para lembrá-lo de fazer isso. – Respiro fundo, finalmente conseguindo conter o riso. – É a sua reação natural, lembra?

- Tem razão.

- Vou pegar um pouco de gelo para sua perna.

- Certo. – Ele gira os olhos e percebo que essa foi uma coisa estúpida para dizer. – Só a nível de informação...

- Sim?

- Sua saia levantou quando você caiu rindo e dá pra ver sua calcinha.

Arregalo os olhos e baixo a cabeça, puxando o tecido para o lugar o mais depressa possível enquanto levanto de um pulo.

- Você podia ter avisado antes!

- Por que ainda usa calcinhas de ursinhos?

Agarro a almofada mais próxima e acerto sua cabeça algumas vezes antes de correr para a cozinha. Meu rosto está queimando de vergonha e eu sinto esse desejo homicida de espancá-lo até a morte. Respiro fundo algumas vezes, tentando me acalmar.

'_O que há de errado comigo?'_ Apoio os braços sobre a bancada e escondo o rosto neles. _'Por que não posso fazer nada certo? Era para ser simples. Apenas vigiá-lo por alguns minutos e depois mandá-lo para a própria casa... Por que? Por que? Por que nada dá certo?'_

- Hiyono? – Ouço a voz dele do outro lado da porta da cozinha.

- Volte para o sofá! – Endireito o corpo e caminho até a geladeira. – Eu já vou levar o gelo para você.

Ouço a porta se abrir e viro com a forma de gelo nas mãos para encará-lo. Fecho a porta do freezer, mas não consigo me mover.

- Desculpe.

Aperto a forma com mais força, sem conseguir entender o que está acontecendo. Por que ele está se desculpando agora? Por que nada faz sentido essa noite? Estou realmente inclinada a acreditar que desmaiei quando bati a testa na mesa.

- Por quê?

- Porque estou pedindo, ora!

Estreito os olhos quase sem perceber o que estou fazendo e antes que eu possa controlar a irritação pelo que acabo de ouvir, a forma de gelo voa da minha mão e atinge a parede ao lado da cabeça de Ayumu. Sinto minhas mãos doerem, frias, pela primeira vez e finalmente percebo que fiquei segurando a forma de gelo por tempo demais.

- Você tem mesmo uma péssima pontaria.

-... – Engulo a resposta malcriada e viro para a pia, abrindo a torneira e colocando as mãos embaixo da água para me livrar da sensação gelada em meus dedos.

- Você vai aceitar minhas desculpas ou não?

- Você vai me deixar acertar sua cabeça com a maior panela que encontrar ou não? – Antes que eu feche a torneira ele está do meu lado, olhando a pele avermelhada de meus dedos. – O que foi agora? Pensou em outra maneira de me chamar de burra?

- Na... ão. – Ele corrige a tempo, pega o pano de prato e enrola minhas mãos nele. – Desculpe por irritá-la. – Ele completa, enquanto esfrega minhas mãos.

- Aposto que só está com medo de que eu expulse e você tenha que dormir na rua.

- Não exatamente... – Ele sorri. – Ainda tenho minha carteira, lembra?

- Então...?

- Eu posso realmente estar um pouquinho bêbado... – Ele começa depois de alguns minutos, finalmente soltando minhas mãos. – E apesar de gostar de irritá-la mesmo estando sóbrio...

- Ei!

- Não tenho a intenção de deixá-la constrangida.

- Claro que não. – Giro os olhos.

- Certo... – Ele continua sorrindo. – Não tinha a intenção de discutir o seu gosto estranho para calcinhas de bichinhos.

- Idiota! - Bufo, arrancando o pano de suas mãos e o acertando algumas vezes. Até que Ayumu o tira de minhas mãos, rindo. Respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar. – Sente, vou fazer algo para você comer.

- Não estou com fome, Hiyono.

Estreito os olhos, lembrando do comentário sobre minha canja quando ele estava doente.

- Sério... Acho que estou ficando enjoado.

- Nem imagino a razão. – Giro os olhos, suspirando. – Apenas fique sentado enquanto limpo o gelo antes que derreta, você escorregue, bata a cabeça e... Acabe me culpando pela manhã.

Ignoro o olhar chocado no rosto dele enquanto pego uma bacia e ajoelho para recolher os cubos de gelo.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não... – Tento não demonstrar que estou rindo. - Você sempre me culpa por tudo, lembra?

- Desnecessário ser tão descritiva.

- Ah!... – Recolho os últimos cubos do chão e levanto, viro em sua direção, com a mais inocente das expressões no rosto. – Oops?! – Deixo a bacia na pia e pego um pano para enxugar o chão, apesar da descrição criativa do possível acidente, não quero que ele realmente se mate escorregando na minha cozinha.

Quando finalmente me dou por satisfeita e deixo o pano dentro de um balde com água, Ayumu ainda está de pé, parado no mesmo lugar em que o deixei. Por alguma razão isso faz com que eu me sinta desconfortável, e me forço a dizer:

- Você podia ter sentado.

- Eu sei.

- Mudou de idéia e quer que eu faça algo para você comer?

- Obrigado, mas meu estomago já está ruim o suficiente. – Ele diz, finalmente puxando uma das cadeiras e sentando.

- Eu moro sozinha há pelo menos quatro anos, cozinho sempre que estou em casa, e ainda não morri. – Encho a chaleira e a coloco sobre o fogo, apenas para ter algo para me manter ocupada.

- Imagino que se adquira alguma resistência com o tempo.

- Você está mesmo querendo passar a noite em um hotel, não é, Ayumu?

Ele dá de ombros, fechando os olhos.

- Você tem algum analgésico?

- Sua perna está incomodando tanto assim?

- Minha _cabeça _está começando a me incomodar tanto assim. – Ayumu suspira, abrindo os olhos novamente. – Por favor, me lembre de nunca mais beber whisky. O sakê pelo menos esperou até o dia seguinte para me fazer sentir miserável.

Concordo com um aceno e corro até o banheiro para pegar o frasco de analgésico que guardo lá, usando essa desculpa para não deixar que ele perceba que estou rindo. Quando volto para a cozinha e deposito o frasco à sua frente, já consegui controlar minha expressão novamente.

- Tudo bem, Hiyono, você pode rir. – Ele fala, engolindo alguns comprimidos assim que coloco um copo d'água ao lado do frasco de remédio.

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando. – Volto para perto do fogão e apago o fogo. – Quer um pouco de chá?

- Imagino que ao menos isso seja seguro.

Aperto as xícaras que estou tirando do armário, controlando o desejo de atirar uma delas em sua cabeça.

- Desde que eu não despeje veneno dentro da xícara. – Sorrio enquanto encho as xícaras com o chá. – Acho que já provou não ser muito bom para perceber gostos estranhos em sua bebida.

- Há há! – Ele pega a xícara e toma um pequeno gole.

Eu realmente desejo que se queime, apenas para me vingar de todos os comentários odiosos que fui obrigada a agüentar hoje. Quando isso não acontece, pego minha própria xícara e sento na cadeira a sua frente. Estou dando especial atenção ao liquido amarelo esverdeado em minha xícara, assoprando para que esfrie, apenas porque não sei realmente o que fazer ou dizer sem começar outra discussão.

- Está errado. – Ayumu fala, dando mais um gole no chá. – Não deveria ser assim.

- Você não pode estar achando que eu fiz o chá errado, certo? – Minhas mãos apertam a xícara quente, enquanto estreito os olhos novamente.

- Não, não é isso. – Ele suspira, depositando a xícara sobre a mesa. – Eu não deveria estar fazendo você ficar zangada comigo.

Tento esconder minha surpresa, dando um grande gole no liquido fumegante e sinto lágrimas deixarem meus olhos quando queimo a língua. Xingo a mim mesma mentalmente enquanto abro a boca e abano a boca, o mais discretamente que consigo.

'_E ele acha que o dia dele está errado...'_

- Você está bem?

Concordo com um aceno, e sorrio antes de esconder os lábios com as mãos e respirar pela boca.

- Você se queimou, não é mesmo? – Consigo perceber o riso em sua voz, mesmo que a expressão em seu rosto não demonstre nada.

- Se sabe disso, para que perguntar? – Levanto e pego um copo de água, tomando um grande gole.

- Hiyono... – Ele começa, e apesar de estar de costas para ele, posso ouvir o riso em sua voz. – Você é a criatura mais estranha e atrapalhada que conheço.

Eu gostaria de ficar brava com esse comentário, mas não consigo. Ele tem mesmo razão. Ao menos parcialmente. Estou sempre cometendo algum erro quando Ayumu está ao meu lado.

- Termine seu chá enquanto pego um travesseiro e cobertas para você. – Deixo a cozinha quase correndo, antes que ele tenha uma chance de falar mais alguma coisa. Algum tempo depois, quando volto para a sala, Ayumu está me esperando.

- Consegue arrumar sua cama enquanto limpo a cozinha? – Deixo o travesseiro sobre o sofá e tento entregar o lençol e a manta que trouxe do quarto, mas ele não faz nenhum movimento para pegá-las.

- Já lavei tudo para você.

- E quer que eu arrume sua cama como pagamento?

Ayumu suspira, girando os olhos, e retira as cobertas de minha mão, jogando-as sobre o sofá.

- Quero que você pare quieta, sem fazer nada estranho, ou tente fugir.

- Não estou fazendo isso. – _'Pelo menos não propositalmente'_ Completo em pensamento.

- Então apenas fique calada. – Ayumu fala, no seu costumeiro tom mal humorado. – Essa foi uma péssima noite, e eu não quero piorar tudo fazendo piada com suas idiotices.

- Ei! – Penso em protestar, mas o olhar de aviso que ele me lança, faz com que eu desista. – Certo. Vou manter minha boca fechada.

- Ótimo. – Ele segura meus braços, em uma tentativa de me impedir de fugir. Apesar de eu já ter dito que não vou fazer tal coisa. Ao menos não por enquanto. – Essa foi uma péssima noite. Realmente péssima.

Mordo os lábios para não concordar com ele porque prometi que não falaria mais nada. Então apenas espero que ele continue.

- Ficar bêbado com... _Café_... – Ele suspira e eu quase rio, porque a frase soa meio ridícula. – Ofender a maioria das pessoas que trabalham conosco, e principalmente você, não fazia parte dos meus planos.

- Tudo bem, eu... – Giro os olhos quando ele aperta meus braços com mais força. – Ok, ok... Boca fechada.

- Realmente achei que seria seguro sair com aquelas pessoas desagradáveis novamente, apenas para passar mais tempo com você.

Arregalo os olhos, surpresa, e embora eu possa me ouvir gritando 'O quê?' mentalmente, nenhum som deixa meus lábios.

- Você, Hiyono, é a única pessoa que eu suporto. Mesmo que me enlouqueça a maior parte do tempo com seu comportamento... Peculiar.

- Isso... É alguma tentativa de elogio? – A pergunta deixa meus lábios antes que eu perceba. – Porque parece que está me ofendendo... – Giro os olhos quando ele franze o cenho. – Ta, ta, ta... Eu sei. Boca fechada. – Suspiro. – Mas não espera realmente que eu não fale nada quando você estame ofendendo, espera?

- Esse é o problema, Hiyono. – Ele fala, e eu posso sentir as mãos dele tremendo. Chego a pensar que ele vai me chacoalhar, mas isso não acontece. – É muito mais fácil provocar e ofender você do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Puxa... Muito obrigada.

- Você é irritante, parece ligada em uma corrente de eletricidade quase o tempo todo, um saco sem fundo para comida... – Ele sorri quando eu abro a boca para protestar. – E não consegue manter a boca fechada mesmo quando prometeu que vai fazer isso a menos de cinco minutos atrás.

Mostro a língua e desvio o olhar. _'Idiota.'_

- Mas apesar de todos esses detalhes que deveriam me manter afastado, eu não consigo ver minha vida sem sua presença irritante.

Estou cada vez mais chocada com essa conversa, e volto a fixar os olhos em seu rosto, procurando por algum sinal de bebedeira, mas não encontro nenhum. A não ser talvez esse aparente descontrole e... O fato de metade do que ele está falando não fazer qualquer sentido para mim.

Ok, é tudo que eu sempre sonhei que ele dissesse, mas eu nunca tive esperança de que realmente acontecesse.

Aposto que realmente estou desmaiada na cafeteria ou em coma em alguma cama de hospital. Isso só pode ser fruto da minha imaginação! Desejos ocultos... Droga, até as trapalhadas dessa noite fazem sentido se forem todas frutos da minha imaginação.

- Hiyono?

- Hum? – Pisco, tentando voltar minha atenção para Ayumu. Ele continuou a falar enquanto eu imaginava a probabilidade de que tudo não passe de um sonho, mas óbvio que não prestei atenção.

- Eu gosto de você.

-... Ahn... – Tento pensar em algo coerente para dizer, mas nada me ocorre. Por essa razão, as próximas palavras que deixam minha boca são – Não gosta não.

Ayumu franze o cenho.

- Gosto sim.

- Não gosta.

- Hiyono...

- Não gosta!

Ok, agora isso está parecendo idiota demais até para algo que minha mente criaria.

- Eu acho que sei o que sinto melhor do que você.

- Você está bêbado. – Tento me soltar. – Deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa.

- Eu gosto de você. - Ele segura meus braços com mais força e eu o fito irritada. - _Hiyono._

- Isso não prova nada.

- Deuses, como você pode ser tão teimosa e irritante?

- Estou apenas sendo lógica. Como você. – Corrijo. – Você é fraco para a bebida, ficou bebendo sabe-se lá quantos—

- Quatro e você sabe disso. – Ele finalmente me solta. – Vi você contando as xícaras.

- Certo, quatro. Quatro xícaras de Café irlandês. – Respiro fundo antes de continuar. – Foi o suficiente para deixar sua mente... Debilitada.

- A única pessoa com mente debilitada aqui é você.

- Ora, seu imbecil! – Pego o travesseiro de cima do sofá e o acerto com ele várias vezes. Quando ele cai sentado, apenas para desviar dos golpes, eu pulo sobre ele e pego uma almofada com a outra mão. – Como acha que vai me fazer acreditar que gosta de mim falando esse tipo de coisa?

- Hiyono... Pare com isso. – Ele finalmente arranca o travesseiro e a almofada da minha mão e segura meus pulsos antes que eu alcance outra coisa para atingi-lo. – Deuses, quando ficou tão forte?

Mostro a língua para ele novamente, sabendo ser uma resposta totalmente infantil.

- Você não gosta de mim.

- Eu... – Ele pára de falar e respira fundo antes de continuar. – Certo, você quer lógica. Vamos ser lógicos.

- Eu não—

- Calada, estou tentando pensar aqui.

Giro os olhos e assopro a franja que está caindo sobre meus olhos. Não tem nada que ele possa falar que vá me convencer a—

- Quanto tempo nos conhecemos, Hiyono? – Ele espera por uma resposta que eu não dou e depois de alguns minutos ele gira os olhos. – Você pode falar agora.

- Obrigada, meu amo e senhor. – Tento soltar meus pulsos, mas ele continua segurando-os com firmeza. Acho que não posso culpá-lo por não querer me dar uma chance de pegar algo para acertar sua cabeça quando ele está descabelado e com o rosto corado depois de ser atingido várias vezes. – Nove ou dez anos.

- Então conhece todos os meus amigos.

- Claro!

Ele sorri.

- Muitos?

- Claro, dez anos, lembra?

- E quem são eles?

Abro a boca pronta para listar as pessoas que estudaram conosco, mas penso melhor e na verdade Ayumu perdeu o contato com a maioria deles. Talvez todos.

- Eu...

- Isso é meio óbvio, não acha?

'_Idiota.'_

- Kanone Hilbert!

- Alguém que eu tenha falado nos últimos seis meses, por favor.

- Eyes Rutherford!

- Pessoas que estejam no país de preferência.

Tento cruzar os braços e percebo que ele ainda está me segurando. Droga, isso é mais difícil do que eu pensei. Ele realmente não tem contato com nenhum deles além de mim?

- Madoka! – Digo finalmente, com um sorriso.

- Família não conta, Hiyono. – Ele ri da minha frustração. – Se eu te soltar, você promete não tentar me atingir com mais nada?

- Sim. – Respondo baixinho e ele solta meus pulsos quase instantaneamente. – O pessoal do escritório?

- Depois do que eu disse hoje, você ainda pensa que eu considero algum deles—

- Ok, ok! Você é um ermitão! – Cruzo os braços na frente do peito, irritada e frustrada. – Mas isso ainda não prova

- Você sabe que não suporto essas pessoas por muito tempo. Se encontrasse Kanone e Eyes com a mesma freqüência que encontro você, provavelmente os odiaria tanto quanto aquelas pessoas idiotas com quem trabalhamos.

- Isso não—

- E quem mais poderia se safar ilesa depois de aprontar tudo o que você faz comigo?

- Eu sabia que você ia me culpar! – Acerto um soco no peito dele, que segura meus pulsos novamente. – Você sempre—

- Hiyono, eu realmente gosto de você. – Ele me abraça, e pela primeira vez nos últimos quinze minutos não me sinto desconfortável por não poder me mexer. – Quer, por favor, aceitar esse_ fato_?

- Só quando não estiver bêbado!

- Eu não... – Ele pára de falar e respira fundo. – Quer saber? Tudo bem, posso esperar até amanhã para repetir isso. – O abraço se afrouxa, e as mãos dele escorregam para minha cintura, me empurrando para sentar no sofá a seu lado. – Não pode ser pior do que essa discussão estúpida.

- Aonde você vai?

- Embora.

- Mas você disse que deixou a chave no escritório e... – Paro de falar quando ele puxa o chaveiro do bolso traseiro da calça e balança na minha frente.

- Eu menti.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu queria falar com você sem um monte de gente idiota olhando. – Ele guarda as chaves novamente e pega o casaco que tinha deixado sobre o sofá enquanto caminha para a porta. – Vejo você amanhã, Hiyono.

Meus olhos o acompanham enquanto caminha até a porta e a abre, saindo sem lançar sequer um olhar na minha direção. Parte de mim está tentada a segui-lo, dizer que acredito em qualquer coisa que ele queira desde que fique comigo. Afinal, mesmo que ele esteja bêbado, se deixar que saia agora, quem sabe quando terei outra oportunidade de ouvi-lo me dizer todas essas coisas?

Levanto do sofá e estou a meio caminho da porta quando vejo uma folha pautada, igual a daquele pequeno bolo de notas que Ayumu sempre carrega, escorregar por baixo da porta. Ajoelho para pegá-lo e sorrio para o que está escrito:

'_Acho que devo um bilhete para você.'_

- Idiota. – Não consigo conter o sorriso que se forma em meus lábios. – Sim, você me deve.

Outra folha aparece por baixo da porta quase no mesmo instante que acabo de falar, como se estivesse apenas esperando minha resposta.

'_**Querido eu... Por favor, não culpe a adorável senhorita Yuizaki por qualquer bobagem que você tenha feito hoje. Ela não tem culpa por você ser um idiota covarde que achou que beber um pouquinho de whisky lhe daria coragem para se declarar.'**_

- O quê? – Giro o papel, mas não há nada escrito no verso. Outra folha aparece por baixo da porta e eu a apanho com mãos trêmulas.

'_**Devo dizer que isso é totalmente inútil, uma vez que você está sóbrio pelo menos desde que deixaram o táxi, e se isso não fosse o suficiente, o tombo na escada e ser atingido por cubos de gelo, teriam acabado com qualquer resquício do efeito da bebida.'**_

Viro o papel, obedecendo a flechinha no final da folha.

'_**Você só pode culpá-la se acordar resfriado ou sem conseguir mover a perna.'**_

- Não, não pode!

'_**Pode sim.'**_

- Você me irritou! É sua culpa que eu tenha... – Outra nota aparece por baixo da porta.

'_**Não consigo evitar quando é tão fácil.'**_

- Não consigo evitar te acertar também já que é tão fácil. – Suspiro, me sentindo realmente idiota por estar falando com a porta. Ergo a mão e agarro a maçaneta, mas sinto alguém segurando-a do outro lado, impedindo que eu consiga girá-la. – Não tem graça, Ayumu.

'_**Ah. Tem sim.'**_

- Quer soltar a maçaneta?

'_**Só se você parar de tentar abrir a porta.'**_

- Ok. – Suspiro e baixo as mãos. – Mas estou me sentindo realmente idiota.

'_**Hiyono... Você é idiota.'**_

- Ei!

'_**Mas mesmo assim, eu continuo gostando de você.'**_

- Não gosta!

'_**Hiyono... Estou sentado no corredor, ignorando os olhares estranhos dos seus vizinhos, enquanto escrevo bilhetinhos e passo para você por baixo da porta...'**_

Rio da cena que as palavras dele fazem aparecer em minha mente e outra folha aparece.

'_**A propósito, a velha que mora no final do corredor está ameaçando chamar a policia. Você não acha que ela vá mesmo fazer isso, acha?'**_

- Seu idiota, entre agora! – Seguro a maçaneta para abrir a porta e ele novamente me impede de fazer isso, segurando-a do outro lado. Outro bilhete desliza por baixo da porta.

'_**Só quando você parar de discutir comigo sobre o que sinto ou não por você.'**_

- Pare com isso e entre.

'_**Hum... Não?'**_

- Ayumu...

'_**Hiyono, eu nem estou pedindo para que você admita o que sente por mim porque... É bastante óbvio. Só quero que aceite que eu também gosto de você.'**_

- Como assim 'é bastante óbvio'? – Estreito os olhos.

'_**Preciso mesmo explicar essa frase? Porque eu posso fazer... Ainda tenho metade do meu bloco aqui... Droga, o velhinho do outro lado do corredor está me lançando olhares estranhos.'**_

- Pare com isso e entre AGORA, Ayumu!

'_**Você sabe o que eu quero ouvir.'**_

Respiro fundo, olhando o último bilhete em silencio. Depois de alguns segundos, outro aparece.

'_**Hiyono?'**_

- Estou aqui. –Suspiro, olhando para as várias pequenas folhas de papel a minha volta, todas com a conhecida caligrafia de Ayumu e não consigo evitar o sorriso tolo de curvar meus lábios. – Eu gosto de você, Ayumu.

Silencio. Nada de bilhetes. Tento novamente girar a maçaneta e não consigo e isso me tranqüiliza um pouco. Afinal, se ele ainda consegue segurar a maçaneta é porque não foi preso ou nada do tipo.

- Ayumu?

'_**Você só precisava dizer que acreditava em mim e não se declarar, Hiyono. Saia de trás da porta.'**_

- Como é?

Posso ouvi-lo suspirar e a porta se abre quase no mesmo instante. Claro que como não esperava que isso fosse acontecer, não me afastei a tempo. A porta atingiu minha testa e eu cai sentada, esfregando o local.

- Você realmente não sabe obedecer as ordens mais simples. – Ayumu fecha a porta e ajoelha ao meu lado. – Pelo menos não é mais unicórnio.

- Que? – Esfrego o local e sinto o galo. – Seu imbecil! É sua culpa! Por que abriu a porta de repente?

- Eu avisei para se afastar. – Ele toca meu rosto, ainda sorrindo.

- Seu grande—

- Eu gosto de você, Hiyono.

'_Idiota. Como pode saber que essas sãoa s únicas palavras que me fariam fechar a boca?'_

- Eu sei... – Sorrio, baixando os olhos. – Eu também... Ah! Sai! Sai! Sai! – Empurro ele com toda a força e começo a apanhar os bilhetes espalhados pelo chão.

- O que você está fazendo agora?

Recolho todas as pequenas folhas de papeis e as aperto contra o peito. Ayumu sorri.

- Vai guardar isso de recordação?

- Não.

- Então?

- Para o caso de você estar realmente bêbado e se esquecer de tudo que aconteceu essa noite pela manhã.

- Hiyono, eu não... Estou cansado dessa discussão idiota. – Ele suspira, e antes que eu possa ter qualquer reação, vejo-o se aproximar e me beijar. Posso sentir seus lábios sobre os meus pela primeira vez, e é muito melhor do que qualquer sonho que eu já tenha tido.

Não que eu tenha esse tipo de sonho constantemente.

Quando ele finalmente se afasta, baixo meus braços, e os bilhetes caem no chão novamente. Sorrio quando um deles chama minha atenção:

'_**Mas mesmo assim, eu continuo gostando de você.'**_

Estendo a mão para pegá-los novamente e Ayumu me abraça, impedindo que eu o alcance.

- Eles ainda vão estar aí pela manhã.

Pisco, ligeiramente confusa com o que ele quer dizer com isso quando ele me pega nos braços e começa a caminhar na direção do quarto.

- E eu tenho uma idéia melhor de algo que podemos fazer para me impedir de esquecer.

- Ayumu!

- O quê? Estou falando de dormir e acordar ao seu lado... – Ele ri quando entramos no quarto e sinto meu rosto aquecendo. – Garota pervertida. Primeiro queria que eu tirasse a roupa por aí novamente, agora está pensando em—

- Eu não pensei em nada. Nada. Nada!

- Claro que não... – Ele me deixa cair sobre a cama e eu tenho vontade de chutá-lo enquanto tento sentar. Ayumu me empurra e deita ao meu lado. – Estou cansado demais para continuar com essa brincadeira, Hiyono, apenas fique deitada.

- O que? Eu... Como? Ayumu!

Ele me abraça, e sem outra opção, - Não que eu realmente quisesse outra. – deito a cabeça em seu peito.

- Podemos continuar amanhã.

Ainda sinto meu rosto quente com a possibilidade, mas não tenho coragem de perguntar o que exatamente ele acha que podemos continuar amanhã. Posso esperar. Sim, o que são algumas horas para quem esperou por anos?

Estendo a mão e apago o abajour. Sorrio, me ajeitando contra o corpo dele. Depois de alguns minutos sem conseguir dormir, finalmente me ouço falando, como sempre sem pensar muito.

- Ayumu?

- Hum?

- Você vai dormir vestido?

E somente quando ele começa a rir é que percebo o que acabei de falar. Um gemido frustrado deixa meus lábios e eu tento me soltar para poder me esconder de vergonha.

- Tudo bem, Hiyono, eu entendi o que você quer dizer.

Ele me solta e senta na cama. Posso ouvir o som do tecido deslizando e sei que ele está tirando o casaco. E tudo o que posso pensar é que deveria ter sugerido isso antes de apagar as luzes porque assim poderia ver quanto exatamente ele ainda está vestindo. Sinto minhas bochechas aquecerem novamente e viro na cama, ficando de costas para ele. Quando ele deita e volta a me abraçar, sinto as mãos deles afastarem meus cabelos que provavelmente estavam no meio do caminho. Ele aproxima mais e eu posso sentir sua respiração em minha nuca.

- Pervertida.

- O que? O que eu fiz agora?

- Eu sei o que está pensando, Hiyono.

- Mentiroso.

- Posso provar se você quiser. – Ele ri, quando eu giro em seus braços e o beijo. Sinto as mãos dele deslizarem pelas minhas costas, me apertando contra seu corpo e sorriria se não estivesse ocupada com outras coisas no momento.

Se ele sabia mesmo o que eu estava pensando ou não, é a última das minhas preocupações. E se amanhã eu acordar e tudo não passar de um sonho, pelo menos terei aproveitado.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte e encontrei a cama vazia quase chorei de frustração. Apesar de ter tentado tanto me convencer de que tudo não passara de um sonho, eu realmente esperava que fosse real. Sentei na cama, olhando em volta, procurando por qualquer sinal de que aquilo tivesse sido real até que encontrei minhas roupas dobradas sobre a penteadeira.

Levantei, e deixei o quarto, vestindo apenas a camiseta velha que sempre uso para dormir e caminhei até a sala. Nada fora do lugar, nem mesmo as cobertas que eu lembrava de ter levado para ele na noite anterior. Mas se tudo não passara de um sonho, realmente não fazia sentido que houvesse travesseiros e cobertas sobre o sofá, certo?

Parei ao lado da mesa de centro, reconhecendo as pequenas folhas do bloco de notas de Ayumu. Todas as pequenas mensagens de nossa 'conversa' arrumadas em ordem cobriam a superfície de madeira, trazendo um sorriso aos meus lábios.

- Você disse que queria que eu me lembrasse. – A voz de Ayumu soou atrás de mim e eu girei para encontrá-lo de pé, em frente a porta da cozinha. – Imaginei que se colocasse em ordem, você acreditaria que eu não estava bêbado e me lembro perfeitamente do que aconteceu e fiz na noite passada.

Pisco, sentindo um leve rubor cobrir minhas bochechas ao me lembrar que _nós dois_ fizemos na noite passada.

- Fiz o café da manhã para você.

- Ainda com medo de que eu o envenene?

- Não exatamente... – Ayumu sorrir. – Talvez queira se vestir...

- Claro. – Giro nos calcanhares, grata pela desculpa para voltar e me vestir. – Eu não vou demorar.

- Não tenho pressa. - A voz de Ayumu chega até mim. – E, Hiyono?

- Sim? – Reviro as gavetas, procurando pela calça do pijama que lembro de ter guardado ali.

- Todas as suas calcinhas são de bichinhos?

Sinto meu corpo congelar com aquela pergunta. Baixo a cabeça e vejo que estou usando outra calcinha que parece realmente infantil. Respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar, mas sei que não vou conseguir fazer o rubor desaparecer do meu rosto tão fácil. Ouço o riso de Ayumu na porta do quarto e viro para lhe lançar um olhar irritado.

- Não podia manter a boca fechada, não é mesmo?

- Como eu já disse... Fácil demais.

'_Idiota.'_


End file.
